


The Sunshine King [working title]

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, except Smaug, hobbit au, nothing graphic, so far mention of blood and impaled orc fellow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Battle of the Five Armies is upon us, but the results are a little different than we expected. Smaug is slain, Erebor is won, and peace is made among the peoples of Middle-Earth.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunshine King [working title]

**Author's Note:**

> I was dicking around on twitter when [this happened](http://filifeels.tumblr.com/post/59569557394). Inspiration struck me and I decided why not write it myself? Tags / summary to be updated as the story is updated.

The sound of sword clanging against sword rang through Bilbo's ears as he awoke. His vision came to him first, blindingly bright light fluttering above him, reminding him of times when he was a boy that laid under trees. His hearing, fuzzy and muffled, suddenly came back to him in an instant and jarred him with its volume. There was a war going on.

Everything came back to him and his limbs began to scramble up from a spike of fear. He wasn't sure what had happened before he lost it. _Was he hit on the head? Knocked over?_ He had no time to sort things out and stumbled into a run. _Where was Sting? Where was Gandalf? Thorin?_

Finding his way to a grouping of boulders near the roots of the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo pressed his back against the cool stone and stared out away from the battle. His heart pounded in his chest, his lungs ached for air.

 _What was he doing here? Why wasn't he back at Bag End? Enjoying a book by his fireplace and eating biscuits?_ The reality shook him to his very bones and the courage he seemed to have found before the battle begun was now lost. His knees gave out and Bilbo slid to the dirt with his eyes closed, tears beginning to swell up. _What have you gotten yourself into, Bilbo Ba--_

A hand grabbed Bilbo's shoulder and shoved him hard, almost knocking him over from where he was sitting. Bilbo's arms flailed out for purchase against the ground and looked up to a looming figure bending over him, a thick accent spilling down to his ears.

"Aye, some burglar ye are, Mister Baggins." Dwalin growled and gave Bilbo a look over for any serious wounds. Seeing none, his blood-soaked hands picked Bilbo up and placed him on his feet. "I plan to survive this battle and end up sitting on my fat arse eating more of that food from your pantry, and s'best you do too."

Bilbo began to open his mouth and blurt out something, anything, that his pantry was empty, but Dwalin turned away and pulled a sword out of an Orc's back. He shoved it at Bilbo's chest, the blood still warm as it soaked through the layers of his clothes when he caught it. Dwalin held eye contact with Bilbo and didn't say anything. Bilbo thought to speak to the Dwarf, that the sword was too big for a Hobbit, but no words came to him and he felt in that moment what Dwalin was insisting he must do.

Squeezing the handle on his axe, Dwalin strode back into the war zone. Bilbo couldn't decide if it was determination or madness in his eyes as he left.


End file.
